


Die-Version

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [4]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Reunions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's really only one thing to do after you've survived falling from the sky in a tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die-Version

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first movie & Fu King 'Verse story I wrote last year. I took it down a few months later because it felt off. It's now had a complete overhaul so it could retake its spot on the timeline.

Hannibal knew that after they’d made it safely ashore they needed to keep moving, even when they didn’t find a car in the immediate area. It wasn’t ideal but they started walking through the woods along the main road, hoping to find somewhere they could acquire non-tank transportation.  

Hannibal had worried that their slower pace would get them caught and he’d worried about the cold. There’d been flurries earlier and Murdock was still only wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. What he hadn’t thought he’d have to deal with was pulling B.A. off Murdock and Face continuously as they’d both drove him crazy over the last few miles with their frenzied energy.

“Bosco, Let him go.” Hannibal ordered, removing B.A.’s hands from around Face’s neck.

“What the hell, Hannibal? Face lost his mind, just like Murdock. They both need to be in a padded room but ain’t neither of them gonna see the inside of one if they don’t leave me alone.” B.A. was furious and Face and Murdock were wired.  
  
Hannibal had seen the pair manic countless times over the years, all jazzed up. Though, it hadn’t been this bad since Al Qahirah, a little over a year ago. What was supposed to be a routine run had turned into anything but when they’d come under an insurgent attack. As they sped down the road Murdock had spent a great deal of time returning fire while howling and hanging out of the jeep’s window. After they’d safely gotten back to base Hannibal had ordered Face to take Murdock to get a medic once over.

He’d sent them on their way, both their faces plastered with not quite there grins and with an electricity coming off of them. When they made it back later, Murdock with stitches from a bullet wound, they’d both been calm like nothing had happened.

#####  
  
Hannibal shook his head as he saw a brief look pass between the two before Murdock started singing, _again_.  
  
“I’m a lumberjack and I’m o.k., I work all night and I sleep all day!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around, bud.” Face pointed out as he clapped the pilot on the back.

“Boys.” Hannibal cautioned, catching a glimpse at B.A.’s tightening fists.

Thankfully, before any arguments could be begin, a building came into view not far from where they were. Once they’d made their way closer Hannibal sighed as he saw a sign that read Hütte and hoped that sleep would calm Face and Murdock’s agitation.

“Face, go get us some rooms.” Hannibal ordered.

“Sorry boss left my wallet on the plane.” Face grinned as he patted his pockets.

“Don’t worry, Faceman I got it.” Murdock smiled, taking his hat off and pulling out a handful of Euros.

“Where’d you get that?” Face gaped at the pilot.

“Nurse McMahon at the hospital, I stole his wallet right before the movie. You woulda been proud.” He winked then pulled Face inside.

B.A. shook his head at the pair as he sat down on a bench while Hannibal casually leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the open door for any signs of trouble.

“Ich brauche zwei Schlafzimmer.” Face flashed that mega watt smile at the older woman behind the counter.  
  
“Weit auseinander, bitte.” Murdock quietly added, failing miserably on the quiet part.  
  
_‘Far apart?’_ Hannibal almost stuck his head in to question the request when he saw the pilot’s hand flit across Face’s ass. The very quick, intimate movement stopped him and confusion must have shown on his face.  
  
“Hannibal? What’s wrong? They getting the rooms or not?” B.A. questioned.  
  
Before Hannibal could respond the pair walked outside.  
  
“They only had two rooms on opposite sides of the lodge, boss.” Face said smoothly.  
  
“I ain’t rooming with either of these fools, Hannibal. Both of ‘em nuts. I won’t get any damned sleep.” B.A. grumbled.  
  
Hannibal watched as Murdock relaxed slightly, like he’d been holding his breath but then he launched himself directly at B.A.  
  
“Awww, Bosco come on! Don’t you wanna have a slumber party? We can do each other’s hair and…”  
  
“Get your crazy ass off me, Murdock.” B.A. ordered as he none to gently peeled the pilot off him and snatched the room key from Face.  
  
“Pay attention, don’t get distracted.” Hannibal gave a warning glance to Face and Murdock.  
  
They’d been a team for almost 9 years and he knew his men were beyond competent but this would have to be dealt with. Not right now though, they had more important things to worry about. However they chose to… _relieve stress_ , no matter how much of a shock, wasn’t on the list of his top priorities. But after this was all over there was _most certainly_ going to be a talk.  
  
Murdock practically bolted for the room leaving Face to give Hannibal one last look, searching the Colonel’s eyes for recognition or disapproval before following Murdock around the building.  
  
As soon as the door closed Face was pushed against the wall, Murdock’s hands grasping for purchase, while his mouth did the same.  
  
“Murdock, hey, hey, focus on me for a second.” He grabbed Murdock’s face and stilled him. “I think Hannibal knows.”  
  
Murdock shrugged then tried to close the distance between them.  
  
“I’m serious.” Face dodged the pilot’s attempt to connect their mouths.  
  
“Face… we just fell from the sky in a _tank_. Reapers blew up our plane. Which by the way, you owe me for not giving me a turn at ‘em.” Again he went in for a kiss that Face moved from.  
  
“There was something in Hannibal’s look.”  
  
“Shut up, fool.” Murdock growled in a pitch perfect imitation of B.A., distracting Face long enough to be able to finally kiss him hard, tongue searching the other man’s mouth as his hands delved under his shirt.  
  
“Ok, _that’s_ a mood killer.” Face laughed as Murdock pulled the shirt off him before continuing their kiss. He moaned into Murdock’s mouth as the pilot pressed against him, his arousal fully evident through the thin pajama bottoms he’d had on when they broke him out.  
  
Murdock guided them further into the room, grabbing Face’s ass the entire way. He pushed Face onto the bed then made quick work removing his own clothes before hungrily kissing and nibbling down the other man’s taunt, tan torso.  
  
“Ya miss me?” Murdock drawled, running his hand over Face’s jean clad erection.  
  
“Yes, damnit, yes.” Face hissed as Murdock’s tongue teasingly licked the skin at his waistband, his hips taking on a mind of their own, bucking as not to lose contact with Murdock’s touch.  
  
“Mmmmm, missed you too. Was actually starting to wonder what the hell was taking the Colonel so long.”  
  
“Can we not talk about Hannibal right now?” Face chastised as he stared at Murdock sitting between his legs, wearing nothing but a wide and manic smile.  
  
“Right.” Murdock laughed, unbuttoning and unzipping his lover’s jeans, watching the frustration build as he took his sweet time, pausing after what Face swore felt like every tooth on the zipper.  
  
“Stop it.” Face growled before pulling his jeans off himself, sighing as the cool air of the room hit his naked body. The sigh quickly turned to a gasp as Murdock took him in; hand tight around the base of his shaft while he circled Face’s cockhead slowly with his tongue.  
  
Face leaned up on elbows, groaning as he met Murdock’s lust-filled gaze.

 _‘Fuck, I missed this. Missed him.’_  Face thought as he threaded fingers through the thick hair at the back of Murdock’s head. He gave a strong tug and Murdock moaned wantonly around his cock.  
  
“Come here.” Face ordered, hand tightening in the pilot’s hair when his pace started to escalate.

Murdock released him with a sloppy, obscene noise before crawling up his body.

“You taste as good as always.” The pilot grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

Their tongues sliding together as Face’s hands moved across Murdock’s lean back, down his ass, reacquainting himself with his lover’s body. It’d been well over 6 months since they’d last been together but Face still knew every inch of Murdock’s body like his own.

As they pulled apart Murdock grinned mischievously before straddling the conman and reaching between them for their cocks. A roll of the pilot’s hips took all the air out of Face’s lungs, the friction and catch of slightly damp skin sending shocks of pleasure coursing through him.

“Yes.” Face moaned as Murdock’s palm slid over their precome slicked cocks. He set a fast, determined rhythm and Face too soon could feel the beginnings of the familiar burn at the base of his spine.

Face skimmed fingers over sharp hipbone, guiding the pilot forward as his other hand joined Murdock’s around their shafts. He took over directing their movements as Murdock threw his head back, thrusts becoming more erratic.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Face let his free hand travel along the pilot’s torso, through chest hair to twist a nipple causing Murdock to cry out, hips stuttering as he came over their joined fists.

Face continued with firm strokes, his own release so near. Just as his eyes started to close, his hand was batted away and replaced with Murdock’s tight, orgasm delaying grip at the base of his cock.

“What are you doing?” Face practically sobbed but then Murdock shifted down the bed once more and took his cock in his mouth. “That’s it.” Face groaned; the slick suction at odds with the restraining hold.

“H.M., I need...” Face wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the pilot relaxed, barely moving before Face was coming with a body shaking cry.

Face gulped lungs full of air, not caring about the mess between them, wrapping his arms tight around Murdock’s narrow frame as the pilot climbed on top of him.

“Mmmm, sleepy.” Murdock mumbled as he burrowed against the crook of Face’s neck.

“You’re telling me.” Face yawned, running a hand down Murdock’s back. “It’s been a hell of a day, buddy, hell of a day. Let’s try not to do it again.”  
  
Murdock started kissing the hollow of Face’s throat while his hands became animated once more, roaming over Face’s body. “But it was so much fun. We should do it more often.”  
  
“I meant the whole exploding plane, falling outta the sky thing.” Face laughed.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I meant, too.”


End file.
